Kill Death Ratio
Kill Death Ratio, or more commonly referred to as KDR, is a player statistic in online ranks and other ranking. It shows how many enemy (friendly kills do not count) players the player kills (on average) before dying. The higher the player's KDR, the deadlier they tend/appear to be. Mission points and objectives do not change this. Professional Clans are more likely to demand higher kill/death ratios to achieve a deadly squad, usually 0.7 or above. One server only allows players with a certain amount of kill/death ratio range to enter ex: Foxtrot. KDR is by no means an accurate measure of a player's skill. Low KDR's can be the result of team-killing or that the player is having a "bad day". Novice players that have low KDR's sometimes turn into deadly killing machines that have high KDR's a match, but are plagued by the deaths they had when they were a Noob. Every game mode affects a player's KDR, except when playing in the Super Soldier (Rec Rules) Server. To Calculate KDR Take your total number of kills and divide by your total number of deaths. : \frac {k} {d} = KDR ::Where k'' = total kills and ''d = total deaths For example, a person with 18 kills and 7 deaths would have a KDR of 2.57, because 18 ÷ 7 = 2.57. KDR Usage A player's KDR does not confirm that one hacks, as some people in the game state.Usually a KDR between 3.5 and 5 or higher shouldn't arouse much suspicion, but if their headshot/nutshot record is high, suspicion may be aroused easily. WARNING: A low rank with a KDR higher than 3 does not mean one is a hacker, so try not to kick the person because of this. They may have been playing the game for a long time, and may be good at it. If their accolade count is suspiciously high, THEN you may be suspicious. A common usage for a KDR is for clan invitations. Some clans need a certain KDR or higher for one to enter. Nexon gave everyone who logged in a free KDR reset prompting many players to reset their KDRs in January 2011. Because this immediately made it more difficult to identify hackers by their ranking, players turned to Fireteam Combos (especially DT) to look for evidence of hacking, because these values were not reset. Nexon released KDR/HP Vision allowing players to view enemies'/teamates' KDR (but more importantly their hp). It was then nerfed to only showing hp percentages (mainly only affecting Quarantine Regen) but still of course allowing players to see any player's KDR Trivia *Super Soldiers is the only server in Combat Arms that does not affect a player's regular KDR (This includes Fireteam. A player's Fireteam combo does not appear in their KDR page). *Foxtrot is the only server that has a maximum required KDR to enter (1.0 or under). *Many players judge each other by their KDRs. So if a player has a low KDR, they would be considered a noob. *Likewise, any player with high KDRs will commonly be accused of hacking, especially if the said player is a low rank. *Many clans require a certain KDR in order for a player to join. Category:System Category:Game Mechanic